1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is generally related to methods of treating diabetes by administering agents capable of decreasing serum glucose levels. In particular, the field of the invention is methods of treating diabetes by administering agents capable of blocking, inhibiting, or ameliorating VEGF-mediated activity.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been reported that db/db mice, a murine model of type 2 diabetes, treated with an antibody against VEGF show amelioration of diabetic renal changes, but do not exhibit a decrease in body weight, serum glucose levels, insulin levels or food consumption (Flyvbjerg et al. (2002) Diabetes 51:3090–3094).